A Lingering Memory
by limonade
Summary: Harry rescues Ginny from the Chamber of Secrets, but something went wrong... And what does Tom Riddle aka Lord Voldemort have to do with it? AU! ON HIATUS... sorry!
1. Chapter 1: The Chamber

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I've taken some excerpts and quotes from the HP books- but please don't sue. I am but a poor fanfiction writer…

_**A Lingering Memory**_

**_Prologue: The Chamber_**

"_If I say it myself, Harry, I've always been able to charm the people I needed."_

Shaking all over, Harry pulled himself up. His head was spinning as though he'd just traveled miles by Floo Powder. Slowly, he gathered together his wand and the Sorting Hat, and, with a huge tug, retrieved the glittering sword from the roof of the basilisk's mouth.

Then came a faint moan from the end of the Chamber. Ginny was stirring. As Harry hurried towards her, she sat up. Her bemused eyes traveled from the huge form of the dead basilisk, over Harry, in his blood-soaked robes, then to the diary in his hand. She drew a great, shuddering gasp and tears began to pour down her face.

"Tom – oh, Tom, no… Harry, what did you _do_?" she asked accusingly.

Harry's jaw fell. This was not what was supposed to happen. This was the part where Ginny jumped into his arms and rode off into the sunset with him on the back of a dragon. Or something like that…

"Er… save your life?" Harry answered cautiously. The female mind was an unpredictable and volatile thing… he must tread carefully.

"B-but the diary! It's ruined!" Ginny sobbed.

"Well… yeah." Apparently, this was the wrong thing to say.

"Tom's _gone_, Harry! You- _you killed him_!" She felt a strange sense of loss at the thought, as if she had lost a part of herself.

Harry bit back a reply. _Obviously_, Ginny was traumatized. He couldn't hold her responsible for the things she was saying. Taking a deep breath, he said soothingly,

"C'mon, Ginny. Let's get out of here. Ron's waiting…" Pulling her up off the stone floor, Harry half-carried, half-dragged Ginny out of the Chamber.

Fawkes was waiting for them, hovering in the Chamber entrance. Harry urged Ginny forward; they stepped over the motionless coils of the basilisk, through the echoing gloom, and back into the tunnel. Harry heard the stone doors close behind them with a soft hiss.

After a few minutes' progress up the dark tunnel, a distant sound of slowly shifting rock reached Harry's ears.

"Ron!" Harry yelled, speeding up. "Ginny's okay! I've got her!"

He heard Ron give a strangled cheer, and they turned under the next bend to see his eager face staring through the sizeable gap he had managed to make in the rock fall.

"Ginny!" Ron thrust an arm through the gap in the rock to pull her through first. "You're alive! I don't believe it! What happened?"

"What happened?" Ginny spat out bitterly, her red, bloodshot eyes glaring at Harry. "Harry murdered him, that's what." Her inexplicable rage was consuming her. She vaguely wondered _why_ she was so angry, but the thought was quickly squished by stronger forces lingering in her mind and she began to cry again.

Ron turned to Harry, clueless, and uttered a heart felt "What the _bloody_ hell?"

Harry shrugged. "She's been like this ever since I found her. We'll talk when we get out of here" Harry whispered behind his hand in Ron's ear, with a sideways glance at Ginny, who was crying harder than ever now. They shared uncomfortable glances. "I wish she would stop crying, though…" Ron muttered. Harry nodded enthusiastically in agreement.

"Where's Lockhart?" asked Harry abruptly, who felt a change in subject was in order. He looked around, but the pathetic excuse of a teacher was nowhere in sight.

"Back there," said Ron, jerking his head up the tunnel towards the pipe. "He's gone mental. The memory charm backfired. Hit him instead of us. Hasn't got a clue who he is, or where he is, or who we are."

Sure enough, as they approached the pipe, there sat Gilderoy Lockhart, who was humming placidly to himself.

"Hello," he said. "Odd sort of place, isn't this? Do you live here?"

"No," Ron said shortly, raising his eyebrows at Harry.

Harry bent down and looked up the long, dark pipe.

"Have you thought about how we're going to get back up this?" he said to Ron. Ron shook his head, but Fawkes the phoenix had swooped past Harry and was now fluttering in front of him, waving his long golden tail feathers.

"He looks like he wants you to grab hold…" said Ron, looking perplexed. "But you're much too heavy for a bird to pull up there-"

"Fawkes," Harry interrupted, "isn't an ordinary bird."

And so Harry, Ron, Lockhart, and Ginny flew up the pipe, leaving the Chamber of Secrets behind them…

**AN:** Originally, this idea was a oneshot… but I'm trying to make this into an actual fic with multiple chapters. I've never tried anything like this, so please be patient… I have a vague idea of where this story is going, so if you have any ideas, I'm open to suggestions. I know this was short, and it was a lot like the chapter in CoS, but I'm trying to set the groundwork for later. The next chapter is already (mostly) written!

Here's a **teaser**, just because I'm so nice (or mean, depends on how you look at it):

_A loud boom was heard behind the door, followed by a string of curses. The noises got louder and louder, until the pale face of Severus Snape came into view. _

_Immediately, as if a reflex, his face turned into a snarl._

"_I have no idea what you are doing here, at my private rooms, past curfew. Nor do I care. Fifty points from Griff-"_

"_Lovely to see you, too, Severus." she said boldly. "I have a favor to ask of you."_

Sooo, what do you think?

**Please R & R!** Constructive criticism would be much appreciated! If you need an extra incentive, perhaps you can be persuaded by poetry…

There once was a reader named Sue

She read a fic but didn't review

Her stories were flamed, it drove her insane,

So review or else this will be you!

Love, limonade


	2. Chapter 2: Severus Snape

**Beanie**: who ever you are, thanks for your review. I would have replied, but unfortunately your review was anonymous. However: I dedicate this chapter to you. Maybe this will clear things up (it was going to be a surprise, but…) GINNY IS A HORCRUX. THAT IS WHY SHE IS SO ATTATCHED TO TOM. No, this is not Ginny/Tom. But that couple is not disgusting, so we'll agree to disagree there… Anyway, I'm going to continue writing, because honestly… I don't really care. Reviews are nice, and frankly I wish I got more, but it's not my motivation for writing. I write because I love Harry Potter, or Titanic, or LOTR, or whatever. K thanks. Now to the story 

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I've taken some excerpts from the HP books- but please don't sue. I am but a poor fanfiction writer…

_**A Lingering Memory  
Chapter Two: Severus Snape  
**"So Ginny poured out her soul to me, and her soul happened to be exactly what I wanted…"_

"But, Ginny," said Mrs. Weasley. "What's our Ginny got to do with – with– _him_?"

"This has been a terrible ordeal for her. There will be no punishment," Dumbledore interrupted in a firm voice. "Older and wiser wizards than she have been hoodwinked by Lord Voldemort. However, as it seems there has been no lasting harm done… Miss Weasley, I believe you have a warm bed in the Gryffindor dormitories waiting for you."

Ginny nodded numbly, and walked slowly out of the Headmaster's office and down the spiral staircase as if in a trance.

As soon as the door had clicked shut, Mrs. Weasley burst out, "You're just going to let her go? Are you sure she's- "

"Give her time, Molly. Just give her time. That, and a good night's sleep! I find that always makes me feel better after a particularly exciting day. Speaking of sleep, you two look like you are in desperate need of some as well. I hope an old man's ramblings will not keep you from your rest… On your way out, could you please tell Harry that I would like to see him in my office?"

"Of course… goodnight, Albus." And with a final glance back at the Headmaster, the couple stepped into the fireplace, grabbed a handful of dusty Floo Powder, and said clearly: "The Burrow!". They vanished in a rush of green flames.

As soon as they had disappeared, Dumbledore slouched in his armchair and cradled his head in his hands, massaging his forehead. All of this was giving him a _major_ migraine. It seemed as if the memory of Riddle had come back just to haunt him…

A knock came at the door. Holding back a silent groan, Albus lifted his head, straightened his posture, and smoothed his beard just before Harry walked into his office.

"Sit down, my boy," Dumbledore said, gesturing to the squishy chair across from his desk. Harry sat obediently, wringing his hands nervously. "First of all, Harry, I want to thank you," he began, eyes twinkling again. "You must have shown me real loyalty down in the Chamber. Nothing but that could have called Fawkes to you."

He stroked the Phoenix, which had fluttered down onto his knee. Harry grinned awkwardly as Dumbledore watched him.

"And so you met Tom Riddle," said Dumbledore thoughtfully.

Suddenly, something that had been nagging at Harry came tumbling out of his mouth. "Professor Dumbledore… down there, in the Chamber, Ginny was acting very… odd."

"Odd?" Dumbledore questioned, prompting him to explain further.

"She said… it was all my fault that Riddle was gone. Did I do the right thing, Professor, getting rid of the diary?"

"Yes, Harry… you did the right thing. I believe Miss Weasley is confused, which is solely Tom Riddle's doing… I have no doubt that he told her all sorts of lies… Miss Weasley is a smart young witch, and I am sure that she will come to her senses."

Had Dumbledore bothered to find out where Ginny was going, he might be interested to know that instead of going to the North Tower, towards the Gryffindor Common Room, she was roaming the dungeons.

He might have been even more baffled as to why Ginny was knocking on the door of Severus Snape's rooms. Truth be told, Ginny didn't know why herself, but there she was, knocking.

A loud boom was heard behind the door, followed by a long string of curses. The noises got louder and louder, until the pale face of Severus Snape came into view.

Immediately, as if a reflex, his face turned into a snarl.

"I have no idea what you are doing here, at my private rooms, past curfew. Nor do I care. Fifty points from Griff-"

"Lovely evening, isn't it Professor?" she said boldly. "I have a favor to ask of you."

"And what, pray tell, gave you the delusion that _I_ would ever do something for _you_?"

"I need you to take me to the Dark Lord."

For a fleeing moment, Snape's face lost it's composure. His eyebrows rose in surprise, his eyes widened, and his mouth gaped open. However, he quickly wiped his face of the emotion, wearing only a mask of indifference. (1)

"Why would you think that I, a lowly Potions Master, am privy to the Dark Lord's location?" Snape asked, stressing each syllable carefully.

"Oh, come on. The whole school knows you're a Death Eater - "

"Not that it is any of your business," Snape interrupted loudly, "but the Headmaster happens to trust – "

"_Dumbledore knows nothing_," Ginny hissed violently, her features twisting into an angry face that he had not thought Ginny Weasley was capable of making.

Perhaps it was her lack of faith in Dumbledore, or her suspicious wealth of information, or the glint of raw hatred in her eyes, or a combination of all these things, but Severus Snape was beginning to see Ginny Weasley in a whole new light.

"…Even if I was able to… _contact_ the Dark Lord… what makes you believe that he would not hesitate to kill you on sight?" he asked delicately.

"He won't," Ginny said, with overwhelming confidence that was not her own. "He needs me."

AN: Short, I know, but I just can't do long chapters yet. Maybe they'll get longer as the story goes on, the story is beginning to come together already. So we'll see!

(1) Did anyone else think something dirty here?

I once knew a fanfiction writer

She was nice but could have been brighter

When a chapter debuted, she didn't review

And met her doom with a bewitched lighter

SO R & R!


	3. Chapter 3: In the Common Room

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I've taken some excerpts from the HP books- but please don't sue. I am but a poor fanfiction writer…

/\\\

_Previously_:

"…Even if I was able to… _contact_ the Dark Lord… what makes you believe that he would not hesitate to kill you on sight?" he asked delicately.

"He won't," Ginny said, with overwhelming confidence that was not her own. "He needs me."

/\\\

_**A Lingering Memory  
Chapter Three: In The Common Room**_

"I grew powerful, far more powerful that little Miss Weasley. Powerful enough to start feeding Miss Weasley a few of my_ secrets, to start pouring a little of _my_ soul back into _her_…"_

/\\\

"As much as I would _love_ to hand you over to the Dark Lord, Miss Weasley," Snape said truthfully, in a tone that clearly showed that there was nothing he would rather do more, "I, sadly, am not privileged with the knowledge of his whereabouts. In fact, no has known for 12 years. You have your boyfriend, Potter to thank for that."

Ginny held back a retort, and let the boyfriend comment slide. She knew it was in her best interest to hold her tongue.

The Potions Master swiftly walked back towards his chambers, only pausing under the threshold of the door. "Oh, and Miss Weasley… fifty points from Gryffindor. Good night." And with that, he disappeared from the corridor.

"No matter," Ginny mused as she walked back to the Common Room, "I'm sure someone else will prove to be… more helpful."

/\\\

"Did I do the right thing, Professor, getting rid of the diary?"

"Yes, Harry… you did the right thing. I believe Miss Weasley is confused, which is solely Tom Riddle's doing… I have no doubt that he told her all sorts of lies… Miss Weasley is a smart young witch, and I am sure that she will come to her senses."

"Thank you, sir…" said Harry, who felt as if a rather large weight had been lifted off his chest. "I think I'll go find her… let her know that we're here for her and all…". As he spoke, he grew more confident. "Yeah," he affirmed, "I'll do that."

"That would be most wise, Harry," Dumbledore commended, eyes twinkling again.

As Harry turned to leave, Dumbledore called out, "Oh, and Harry… well done with the basilisk."

Harry grinned in reply. His footsteps echoed down the stairs, and the door clicked shut.

Dumbledore sucked a Lemon Drop thoughtfully.

When Harry reached the portrait of the Fat Lady and entered the Common Room, all he saw was a flickering fire in the fireplace and empty chairs.

He eyed the staircase that led to the Boy's Dormitory warily. He wouldn't be surprised if Ron and the others had stayed up late waiting to pester him with questions he didn't particularly feel like answering.

That armchair by the fireplace was starting to look much more welcoming, now that he thought about it…

So he sat and stared at the dimly glowing coals. Thoughts crossed his mind as he drifted between realities, thoughts which involved a certain red headed girl.

/\\\

Ginny crept through the portrait, enveloped in the darkness. The only light was the soft glow from the fireplace. Her eyes drifted to the shadow who sat snoring in the armchair.

The person stirred, and turned over in his sleep. He mumbled something incoherent.

Ginny tiptoed over towards the mysterious figure. As she did, the mumbles grew more frantic and the he began to thrash wildly in the arm chair. She was peering over to see who it was, when suddenly his eyes flew open in terror.

She still could not make out the outline of his face, but his green eyes gave him away.

Harry didn't appear to notice her, however, as he fell from the chair to the floor and began to writhe in silent pain, clutching his forehead as if it would fall off. Instinctively, Ginny knew he was holding his scar.

Ginny watched with morbid fascination as the minutes ticked by, and Harry continued to wriggle on the floor and holding back his screams. And, as abruptly as he had starting thrashing, his body went limp and still.

Now that the excitement was over, Ginny became aware of her surroundings. Looking around to make sure that no one had seen, she walked away from Harry's motionless body and up to her dormitory without look back.

/\\\

In the morning, Ginny woke up, showered, got dressed, and ate breakfast as normal. It was crucial to her plan that no one realized anything was out of the ordinary.

Out of the corner of her eye, she watched the Slytherin table.

Or more specifically, Draco Malfoy.

/\\\

**AN:** sorry it took me so long to update, my computer's been acting up and my internet's been down. I almost died. And then I've been taking care of my poor mother when she was sick… but I don't want to make any excuses…

Anyway, I have a pretty clear idea of where this is going and it's coming along all right. Reviews always make me work harder, though!

Once an author's story got a flame

It was his fault, he got the blame

He deleted his fic, writer's block made him sick,

And his writing was never the same.


	4. Chapter 4: The Malfoys

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I've taken some excerpts from the HP books- but please don't sue. I am but a poor fanfiction writer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Previously_:

Out of the corner of her eye, she watched the Slytherin table.

Or more specifically, Draco Malfoy.

**_A Lingering Memory  
Chapter Four: The Malfoys_**

"_Funny, the damage a silly little book can do, especially in the hands of a silly little girl."_

Watching the reflection of Draco Malfoy leaving the Great Hall in her shining goblet, Ginny excused herself quickly and carefully casually followed the blonde.

She walked with unusual stealth and grace, and had followed him through several corridors before he noticed her presence.

"Well, if it isn't another Weasley," he drawled. "Your family seems to populate half this castle. Well, in case you were too dim to have realized, you're going in the wrong direction."

"That would depend on where I'm going," Ginny replied casually.

He gave an exasperated sigh. "Look, I don't bloody _care_ where you're going, just as long as you don't ever speak to me again. This place is filthy enough without people like you polluting my breathing space."

Shrugging, Ginny replied slyly, "Okay, fine. Anyway, I was just sent to tell you that Dumbledore wants to meet with you."

Draco's smirk faltered. In a voice slightly higher than normal, he asked slowly, "Dumbledore wants to see me?"

"Yeah. Immediately," Ginny added, "He said something about a book… and a Chamber…"

Draco's face lost all remaining color. Dumbledore was the one wizard he had been raised in fear of. The Leader of the Light, defeater of Grindelwald, and Headmaster of Hogwarts.

"What? No - " he protested "I swear - my father didn't tell me- I didn't know anything about a diary - " then, realizing that he was incriminating family, switched tactics, "You can't do anything to me- _I'm Draco Malfoy_!"

"Oh, you are?" She said in an innocent voice. "I'm terribly sorry. This message is for Daniel Richards," she said, looking mortified at having made such a mistake. Her face was the epitome of innocence and naïveté. "You wouldn't happen to know where he is, would you?" she asked politely.

The Slytherin shook his head blankly. Of course he didn't know where Daniel Richards was. There was no such student at Hogwarts.

But Draco did not know this. He was torn between pissing his pants in relief that he didn't have to face Dumbledore and crying from having to face this little girl who made him so terribly nervous. To his credit, he did neither.

"Oh, all right then. Have a nice day, Draco Malfoy," Ginny said simply, walking away in search of "Daniel Richards".

Draco stood in the empty corridor as he watched the redhead turn the corner and disappear. He was confused and scared out of his mind. Two things a Malfoy was not allowed to be.

Not knowing what to do for perhaps the first in his life, Draco did what he had been instructed to do on the rare occasion that money or empty threats didn't solve the problem.

He cursed the first student he saw into oblivion, and went to the Owlery to send a letter to his father. Yes, the Malfoys were experts at problem-solving.

/\\

Ginny was on her way to Dumbledore's office. A tedious journey, yes, but one that had to be made all the same. It wouldn't do for the Headmaster to be suspicious of her.

She was approaching the Headmaster's office when suddenly she heard footsteps and voices. Instincts taking over, she hid in the shadows and listened…

"You've lost me my servant, boy!" roared a loud, menacing voice.

"You shall not harm Harry Potter!" squeaked a creature in a high pitched tone, followed by a loud bang.

Moments later, a blonde, disheveled figure stormed past her, who she recognized to be Lucius Malfoy.

She noticed the familiar leather bound notebook in his hand, and she decided what to do in a split second. Change of plans; Dumbledore could wait.

She strode up behind Lucius and called out, "Mr. Malfoy, do you think I could have my diary back now?"

He spun around, glaring menacingly. In his tightly clenched fist, he gripped his wand so hard it was shaking. He maintained a distance of 5 feet of her of course - he didn't want to be contaminated by her blood-traitor disease after all.

"Here," he growled, practically throwing the diary at her. "I only hope it's got some dark magic left in it."

He was too busy fuming to hear the Ginny whisper wistfully as she held the diary close to her chest,

"Me too."

/\\

The Hogwarts feast was quite unusual, even for a Hogwarts feast. And while Dumbledore is Headmaster, that's saying something. The students were all in their pajamas, but no one seemed to be going to bed.

Everyone was eating and gossiping about how Harry Potter had saved Ginny Weasley from 100 fire-breathing dragons. And an entire army of Inferi. And even a few dozen dementors.

And of course, no one believed the silly rumor about a book and a snake.

They didn't believe everything they heard, you know; just everything that wasn't true.

It made Ginny sick.

But throughout the feast, Ginny acted like a perfect little Gryffindor. She knew Dumbledore would be watching her every move.

So she made a point to give Hagrid a friendly hug when he returned, even though he was a filthy half-breed. She cheered when Gryffindor won the House Cup, and welcomed Hermione back from the Hospital Wing, and why, yes, _of course_ Ginny she had visited the Hospital Wing while she was petrified…

Her smile never faltered, and her acting soon paid off. At the end of the feast, she caught Dumbledore's twinkling eyes and knew she was safe.

Everyone else, however, was not.

/\\

Ginny didn't dare do anything with the diary for the rest of the term. And honestly, she was not sure what to do with it either.

The pages no longer absorbed her ink written words, and there was no kind, sympathetic reply. Even though the diary wasn't functioning anymore, Ginny held onto it as a reminder of what Harry Potter had done to Tom Riddle.

And one day, he would pay for it.

Tom Riddle had been the one person who had cared for her. He asked about her day, he gave her advice, and told her stories about his days at Hogwarts.

But, most importantly, he listened to her.

Nobody ever listened to Ginny Weasley. Not her friends, not her teachers, and certainly not her family.

It was difficult to grow up as the youngest child – and only girl - in a family of nine.

She hated her brothers for making her life miserable, she hated her parents for ignoring her, she hated her house, she hated being _poor_.

She was always the victim of Fred and George's pranks, and the butt of every immature joke. She had been pushed aside far too many times.

Until there was Tom. He was attentive, polite, thoughtful … everything her family wasn't. And she missed him. A lot.

Occasionally, when she was sure no one was there, she would dig the diary out of her trunk, run her fingers over the singed pages and around the hole from the basilisks' fang, and put it away without a word.

It became a daily ritual; the diary became a reminder of Tom.

Tom Riddle was not gone, you see. And Ginny was going to find him.

But he was much closer to her than she realized.

/\\

Meanwhile, in the Malfoy Manor, Lucius Malfoy sat in his study reading a certain letter…

_Dear Father,_

_I regret to inform you that Dumbledore is back in office, and the petrified mud bloods will soon be awakened by the Mandrake Potion. It's a pity, I enjoyed their absences. _

_However, that is not the primary reason for this letter. The Weasley girl- Ginny, I believe, has been acting very strangely. There are rumors going around Slytherin that she was on less-than-Gryffindor behavior in the Chamber of Secrets. Normally, I would dismiss these rumors as gossip, but I had an interesting encounter with her that proved suspicious, and I thought it wise to inform you._

_Your Son,_

_Draco Malfoy_

Lucius tossed the letter in the fireplace after reading it. This was an interesting development. Hadn't she been the same girl to ask for the diary back?

Lucius couldn't imagine what use she would have for the diary. Sentimental reasons, he supposed. Foolish Gryffindors.

But why would Ginny want the diary? Now that she knew what it was, why would she keep a former Dark Magic artifact near her?

It appeared there was more to Ginny Weasley than he had realized.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: Longest chapter I've ever written in my life. I hope it was long enough!

Happy birthday to Harry and JKR. The two most influential people in my life, and I'll never meet either one!

And happy birthday to ME, tomorrow! 15 years!

I'm going on vacation for a while, but when I come back look forward to more chapters.

Thanks to:

Sweety gal, Nevermore Burning, bandgsecurtiyaw, duj, Norbert, SeekerGirl17, Dooki, Lukina Starhopper, Anakin Riddle, and Nocturnal007!

July 31th is Harry's birthday,

So I have this one thing to say:

That Horcrux quest, I wish him the best,

Good luck with Ginny, by the way.


	5. Chapter 5: Hogwarts Express

_Previously_: _But why would Ginny want the diary? Now that she knew what it was, why would she keep a former Dark Magic artifact near her?_

_It appeared there was more to Ginny Weasley than he had realized._

Disclaimer: Back in the day, fanfiction writers didn't need to disclaim anything. Everyone simply assumed that if you were wasting your time on fanfiction, you must not own anything worth going to court over.

/\\

**_A Lingering Memory  
Chapter Five: Hogwarts Express_**

/\\

The lush grounds of Hogwarts faded from view in a blur of green as Ginny stared out the window on the Hogwarts Express. The train was speeding up – away from her school, her classes, the Chamber of Secrets …

But no matter how much distance there was between Ginny and the Chamber, she would still carry a small piece of the memory with her.

Unfortunately, the student population's fascination with the Chamber of Secrets had not yet died down, so she found herself bombarded with nosy questions.

"Ohmygosh, what was it like?"

"Did you actually _touch_ a snake?"

"_Ewwwwwwww_!"

Ginny fought the insatiable urge to hex them into next term with uncharacteristic patience.

Thankfully, about halfway through the long train ride, a plump, dimpled woman slid back the door to the compartment.

"Anything off the trolley, dears?" she asked kindly.

As if to answer, Ginny's stomach gave a loud grumble in reply.

She was about to ask for a Licorice Wand when Draco Malfoy appeared, shoving into the doorway.

"Weasley. We need to talk," he ordered authoritatively, pointing his nose slightly upwards for effect.

The poor woman with the trolley stared for a few moments before rushing away as inconspicuously as possible, a few Pumpkin Pasties and Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans falling off the cart in her wake.

Ginny stood up and followed him out of the compartment, shutting the door purposefully. Her friends began to gossip and speculate as to what Malfoy was up to, but they couldn't possibly guess.

Draco led Ginny into an empty compartment, and performed the most powerful silencing and privacy charms he knew.

Looking around for evesdroppers, Draco said in a low voice, "I've heard from reliable sources that you have not been such a golden Gryffindor lately."

"Don't believe everything you hear," Ginny evaded slyly.

"How very Slytherin of you to say," he said, half-accusingly, half-complimentary. Choosing his words carefully, Draco continued, "I know that you've been… aligning yourself with _our_ kind. Purebloods like ourselves must stick together, you know" he hinted delicately, as instructed by his father.

An alliance with a Weasley, coming from a prominently Light family, was invaluable. If the youngest Weasley's allegiances were wavering, this was the perfect opportunity for… persuasion.

"If you want to know where your real Allies are," Draco said as he handed her a folded piece of parchment, "Give us a Floo."

Suddenly, there was a loud banging on the door.

"Ginny! Are you in there?" called a familiar voice.

Ginny quickly slipped the parchment into her robes. As the compartment door flew open, Harry, Ron and Hermione all pointed their wands at Draco threateningly.

"Leave my sister alone," Ron snarled. "Have you gotten tired of getting beaten by me? So you've decided to go after someone closer to your own talent level, like a First Year girl?"

"If I wanted a challenge, it certainly wouldn't involve anyone from _your_ family," Draco sneered as he left. "Although, perhaps…" he mused under his breath, casting a furtive look back at Ginny, "There is hope for some of the Weasleys yet."

"What did you say?" Ron shouted after Draco, shaking his fist while being physically restrained by Hermione. "Say that to my face, you coward!"

Harry and Hermione shook their heads sadly.

**/\\**

The train came to a stop in front of the platform, screeching as the wheels halted. The students were allowed through the magical barrier to the Muggle World in pairs of twos and threes.

As soon as Ginny had passed through, she was swept into the bone-crushing hug of Molly Weasley.

"Oh, Ginny!" Mrs. Weasley cried. "I was so worried!"

"Molly, you're making a scene," Mr. Weasley whispered to his wife. Sure enough, several Muggles had stopped to look at the bizarre family of redheads. Reluctantly, Mrs. Weasley released Ginny from her arms.

Ron and Harry came though the barrier, weighed down by their heavy trunks, followed by the Weasley twins, all of whom were fiercely hugged by a teary eyed Mrs. Weasley.

"Mum – geroff," Ron mumbled embarrassedly, his ears turning red. Mrs. Weasley, complied, and Ron brushed of his clothing and composed himself, looking around to make sure none of his classmates had seen.

"Hey, Ginny," Ron remembered, "What did Malfoy want with you anyway?"

"Oh, you know. Just being a prat." Ginny lied smoothly. It wasn't much of stretch.

"Malfoy was talking to you?" Mr. Weasley asked sharply, checking his daughter for bruises, hex-marks, or any of the other tell-tale symptoms of a Weasley-Malfoy encounter.

"Aw, don't worry dad," Ginny said with a wicked grin, "I got him good," she said, pressing her fist into the palm of her hand.

"You punched Malfoy?" Mr. Weasley asked eagerly, beaming with pride. Ron, Fred and George were all staring at their little sister with newfound respect.

Mrs. Weasley elbowed her husband forcefully and glared reproachfully.

"I mean, er, that was very wrong of you, Ginny, very wrong…" Mr. Weasley amended.

But as soon as Mrs. Weasley had turned her back, Mr. Weasley winked at his only daughter and gave her a thumbs up of approval.

Ginny closed her fingers tightly around the piece of parchment in her pocket and smiled back.

/\\

/\\

/\\

**AN**: Wow, it's been a long time since I've updated… but here it is, chapter five! Short, yeah…

This story isn't written in stone, in fact, it's not completely written at all… so if you have any suggestions I would love to hear them. Also, this is unbetaed, so all the mistakes are mine.

Review!


End file.
